


The Run & Go

by thesoulpvnk



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots (sort of)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Depression, M/M, Nightmare, i'm not sure what else to tag, night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulpvnk/pseuds/thesoulpvnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick makes Gerard feel better in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run & Go

Gerard sat at the table in his small kitchen, of his small apartment. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his whole body was shaking. His hazel eyes were filled with terror, and every once and a while, a tear _did_ fall down his face. He looked up as a glass of water was set down in front of him.

"Gee, love, are you feeling any better?" Patrick sat down in a chair next to Gerard's, scooting over a bit so he could be closer to him. The black-haired boy only nodded slightly in response. He set a few pills down on the table. "These'll help you sleep better.." He murmured softly, watching him as he swallowed the capsules with the water.

"I-I'm scared t-to sleep ag-gain, what if the dreams c-come back? I-I don't wanna c-call you again and m-make you drive all t-the way he-here-"

"I'm not leaving, sweetheart.." Patrick gently put an arm around Gerard's shoulders, "And I never intended to. I need to keep you safe, okay?" He brought him close, and Gerard instinctively buried his face into Patrick's old t-shirt. The both of them were still in their pajamas. Patrick had rushed over after Gerard called him, crying his eyes out, so he'd rushed to the apartment as fast as he could.

"T-Thank you," Gerard whispered, sniffling. "I-I'm sorry I-I made you dr-rive here in t-the middle of the n-night. I'm sorry I-I woke you up-"

"Quiet, hon, I won't hear any of it. It's okay. I'm happy to be here for you." Patrick gently rubbed his back, smiling lightly. He fixed his glasses, standing up. "Let me fix you something to eat." He got a few things out, and within a few minutes, Gerard was munching on a cookie and drinking warm milk. With each bite, his eyelids grew heavier, and his movements slower.

Patrick smiled as he watched him. He was tired enough as it was. He'd come straight from his own home, straight from his bed. He was exhausted, but he wasn't just going to fall asleep on Gerard. He took a deep breath and looked at him.

Gerard was almost out. Those pills really worked. Patrick stood up and gently took Gerard into his arms, holding him bridal style. He wasn't exactly the strongest, but, he managed to carry Gerard to his room and set him on his bed. He pulled the blankets over him, before heading back to the kitchen and turning the lights off. The two of them weren't very financially stable, either, and Patrick would hate for Gerard to have to pay for some light that had been left on overnight.

He came back and laid down besides his lover, just taking a deep breath. Gerard shifted over and curled up to Patrick, yawning. His eyes were still red from crying. "You p-promise you'll stay with me, Patrick?"

The blond smiled gently, and pulled the blankets over himself as well. "I promise. I would never leave you. I'll protect you." He kissed his forehead gently. "I love you, Gee."

Gerard let out a small sigh of contentment and cuddled up to the other male, shutting his eyes. "I love you too, Patrick."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Short, crappy one-shit I wrote in the middle of the night. Maybe I'll make a full fic of it some day. I don't know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
